Our Make Believe Marriage
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "For just one month... please, pretend that we're married." A sudden proposal to enter a fake marriage just to get Igneel off his case was more then shocking. Especially since he asked a complete stranger to marry him! Pretending to be newlyweds started out as a dreadful task, but when you spend everyday together, you end up thinking the opposite. —NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** I don't even know, I just saw rboz new picture of nalu(love it by the way c;) and so, I decided that I needed to write some kind of one-shot to it! After an hour of trying to figure out what I wanted to write, this came up. Enjoy. C:

* * *

_**"For just one month... please, pretend that we're married."**_

They were just two strangers when suddenly that proposal came out of one of their mouths. It wasn't an agreement or anything; it was just a simple request.

She was just casually sitting there in the coffee shop, drinking her tea and doing her work on her laptop when suddenly this handsome—she couldn't lie—man comes over and started to chat his way up with her. She thought he was a sweetheart since he was just some harmless flirting here and there and when he finally cracked the reason why he was there, she thought he was crazy.

"What do you mean marry you?! I just met you 30 minutes ago!"

"Shhh! Let's take this outside, please." He whisper-shouted, putting a finger to his lips. Lucy shook her head and huffed in irritation, "And why would I? For all I know you could be some pervert that'll—"

And suddenly her laptop was slammed shut and she was over the stranger's shoulder as if she was just a sack of potatoes.

"Let me _down!_ I can get you arrested for this! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Calm down, Lucy! I promise—I'm not some creep!"

Natsu shoved her to the nearest empty corner and set her down, looking around to see if anyone was looking. He trapped her between his arms and watched as her face turned pink, a small smirk crawling up his lips.

"Are you blushing?"

"Shut up! What was that all about?! Explain you feline!"

"Ouch," He mockingly said making her punch his shoulder. He laughed half-heartedly before he became serious again, leaning near her face making her blush even more.

"Luce... I seriously need your help."

"What are you talking about?"

"About that proposal... err, my dad thinks I'm a good-for-nothing son that'll grow old alone and I want to prove him wrong. After all, he thinks I'm gay or something because I never brought a girl home. Anyways, I told him I already have a girlfriend and we got married couple months ago but you were in some other country due to some business trip so... since I saw you in that coffee shop looking ever so beautiful, why wouldn't I chose you?" He said breathlessly, leaning in close to make her back away and scowl in embarrassment.

She pushed him back a bit before clearing her throat, trying to process what he had just said to her.

"So... you're saying... that I should _act_ like I'm your _wife_ for a month? Just to get your dad off your case?"

"Pretty much. Then after I make him believe it, I'll say we got into a _huge_ argument and you want to file a divorce and viola, we don't have to ever speak about this again."

Lucy shot the pink-haired man a spectacle look as like would _anyone_ would believe that. What kind of couple separates that quickly after marriage and who marries just out of the blue without even asking the parent's permission? And what kind of person just randomly proposes to a stranger?

Apparently, this guy does.

"So, what do you say Luce? Please?" He begged her with those beautiful onyx eyes he had, making it harder for her to deny his proposal. He was attractive... and it could be fun to mess around, maybe she should do it.

"What's in it for me?"

"I don't know, name it and I'll do it."

"Maybe when I think of it... not now,"

"Wait, so, you're agreeing?" His whole face brightened up and she sighed, nodding her head. "Yes... sure, why shouldn't I—eek!"

"Oh, you're the best! I love you so much even though we've only met an hour ago!" Natsu shouted as he picked up the blonde haired woman, making her scream out loud. He put her back down on her feet and stared into her brown eyes, her whole face turning a shade of scarlet.

"You know..." He started to say breathlessly making her heart go wild and her face turn hot. "You're really heavy."

The next thing he knew was that she punched him in the face and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded male watching her retreating figure.

* * *

**a/n: ** I don't know... is it okay? Bad? I'm not so sure either... but I guess it'll be fun to pretend you're a married couple for a month, eh?

Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you guys have an amazing new year and hope you guys like my new story for the year! My first update in 2014, wow.  
Be a darling and tell me if you like it. I'll update it if you do. C:

**Remember, FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS A PREVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

The first hardest part was done. Now it was time for the second hardest part—introduce his 'wife' to his father. Of course his father would enjoy and take in anyone—except prostitutes but he was sure she wasn't one—so he had nothing to worry about. But introducing a girl to your father for the first time made his heart jump around, she wasn't even his real girlfriend or anything but why was his heart acting up anyways?!

"Natsu... Uh, you okay there?"

"Yeah! Of course, Psh, why wouldn't I be?!"

"Well because you're kind of sort of killing my hand."

Natsu looked down to see his hand squeezing her hand so tightly that her hand became white. He quickly pulled back and blushed a bit, coughing awkwardly. "O-oops, sorry about that."

"Are you nervous?"

"No way! Heheh... Why would I be nervous?! Don't be stupid, Lucy."

"I mean, it's pretty normal. I'm sort of nervous to meet your father too..."

"I'm sure he'll like you. After all, you're very nice." He grinned at her making her face flush. She looked away bash fully and ignored the chuckle that came from the male. "W—well... So, what's the plan? Just go and introduce myself then we leave?"

"Pretty much. After that, we can do whatever we want."

"Easy enough." Lucy shrugged earning a nod from the male. "Leave all the talking to me, alright? Don't say something stupid and end up inviting him over or something cause, uh, my house is actually a mess right now."

"Then we can bring him to my house." Lucy froze as the words came out of her mouth as if it was something normal to say.

How could she invite two strangers to her house?! Even though they were pretending to be newlyweds... how can that just come out of her lips as if it was an everyday thing?!

Natsu also seemed a bit shocked over what she said. "R—really?"

"I—I mean... he's not even going to agree so..." Lucy coughed awkwardly, blushing a shade of pink. Natsu smiled widely and swung his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close while walking down the streets of his old neighborhood. "Wow, you're the best! Do you normally bring guys home?"

"W—what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're carelessly bringing me over! For all you know," Natsu murmured, leaning close to her ear to whisper. "I could rape you in your house."

Lucy felt a shiver run up her spine as goose bumps broke out on her skin. She immediately shoved him away and flushed red, turning around to speed-walk away.

He was right! He barely knew him—he could do something really bad to her and wouldn't know about it till he actually does it.

"Wait—Lucy, I was just joking!" Natsu cried out in agony as he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to look at her bashful expression. "Lucy, it a joke. I would never do that to you without your consult." He said, his facial expression softening at her worried one. He pulled her into a hug and nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck, making Lucy's eyes widen in surprise. "I need you on this... please? I promise, I wouldn't do anything bad to you, I swear."

"N—Natsu, people are staring..."

"So what? We're married, remember?" A smirk crawled up his lips making Lucy gasp and push him away again. "Do _not_ speak of our marriage like that!"

"Awe, c'mon, we also bought these fake rings to prove it." Natsu replied as he held his left hand up to show the silver band around his ring finger. Lucy looked down at her hand and saw the fake silver ring around hers, quickly hiding it behind her back before she got anymore thoughts about it. "Alright, alright! I... trust you, okay?"

"I trust you too. Now come on, we're already running late."

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her along the sidewalk, walking up the street to stop at a house that wasn't that big or not that small, just normal sized. It seemed very homey and lovely in Lucy's eyes, a place where it was suitable to raise kids.

Natsu tugged on Lucy's arm as he pulled her up the stairs before knocking on the door, waiting for his lousy father to come open it for them.

"So, you don't really have to do anything but speak with him. Just make up something if he asks a question about us, and don't make it seem too force."

"Hey—for your information, during my high school years, I was the _lead_ actor in the plays!"

"Good for you, babe." He replied before the door opened and out came his red-haired father. Natsu grinned and waved at the male who curiously looked at them two, wondering who the person was who was next to his son. Natsu cleared his throat and smiled widely. "Hi dad!"

"Hi Natsu... erm, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to introduce my wife to you."

Igneel seemed a bit taken back as he looked at the blonde who blushed and waved at him, looking a bit bashful. "H—hello father..."

Igneel blinked once, twice, maybe even three times till he decided he was going crazy and slammed the door on their faces. Lucy looked completely latent as he just did that to them. Was he _that_ surprised his one and only son was married? Did he actually think he was going to end up all alone? Lucy never felt so rejected in her life.

Lucy frowned and looked up at Natsu who also seemed a bit taken back, reaching over to grab his shoulder. "Hey Natsu? I don't think he likes us."

"Err, uh, no. I think he's just a bit surprised, let's try once more." He replied, ringing the doorbell again to have it open. "What do you want?!"

"Dad, you can't just slam the door on our faces and ignore us."

"Natsu Dragneel, if this is one of your stupid schemes again then I don't want to be part of it. How can you get this poor innocent woman as to play the role of your wife?! How can you be so brazen?!" Natsu's jaw dropped in amazement as he dropped Lucy's hand, raising his hands in anger. "How can you believe I am that shallow?!"

_You are that shallow_.

"Father, I am truly hurt. This is actually my _real_ wife. Her name is Lucy."

Igneel looked at Lucy who seems to be motionless, trying her best to get herself out of the conversation. She smiled innocently at Igneel who only squinted to take a better look at her, noticing she was also too beautiful to be with someone like his son.

He turned back to Natsu and huffed in irritation. "I don't believe it—I _won't_ believe it till I see proof. Knowing you, you probably forced her into getting married with you for some opaque reason."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away in disapproval. "Fine, you don't need to believe it but Lucy and I are in _love!_"

Lucy flushed as she felt embarrassed having him shout that out in public and in front of his father. Wasn't he embarrassed to declare his undying love for his fake wife in front of his father? And how come this guy was such a great liar?

Lucy turned her head and looked to see Igneel raise a brow at him before looking right at her. "Miss, sorry about him, but is he telling the truth?" She turned to her head and glanced at Natsu who urged her to agree with him with his facial expression, looking back to look at Igneel who waited for her answer. She nodded her head and smiled widely, grabbing Natsu's hand. "Yes, we are married, father. I'm sorry we have told you in such a short notice but Natsu wanted to get married immediately. I hope you're not angry with us,"

Natsu silently cheered to himself as Igneel believed her, looking as if he was so shocked on whatever had just happened. He smiled at her warmly before opening the door to his home, inviting the two inside for a cup of tea.

The two accepted as they entered the home of the Dragneel.

"So Lucy, where have you been and how come I've never seen you before?" Igneel questioned as he handed his son and his new daughter-in-law a cup of tea. Lucy laughed nervously as she sipped on her drink, setting the cup down. "I was recently on a business trip in America. My boss tends to give me short notices on these things... I was really heartbroken when I had to be separated from Natsu right after we gotten married!" Lucy continued as she whipped a fake-tear away.

Natsu watched in amazement on how cool and great an actor Lucy was, turning to look at his father who was also warped into Lucy's acting.

"Oh, that's so sad to hear. I hope you two spend a lot of time together now that you're back."

"Why of course. Natsu has already bought me lunch and he planned on taking me out to dinner, isn't that right, honey?" Lucy asked, smiling at her husband who jumped when he heard his name. He grinned at her and nodded in response, noticing his father was actually being fooled about this. "Why, that's lovely. I hope you two have an amazing time."

"And if you're not too busy, please feel free to stop by. I'll cook something delicious for you, father." Natsu watched as he almost choked on his own tea, noticing the sparkling look that was on his father's face. He looked so _happy_ that it made him want to burst out laughing.

"Lucy, you are just so perfect! How come you chosen my son as your husband?"

"Hey—!"

"Well, it wasn't an easy choice." Lucy laughed as she placed a palm by her cheek. "He wasn't very convincing but he is a sweet man. I fell in love with him after he sweet-talked me and took me on many adventures. I always admired guys who liked taking risks. Natsu here had changed my life." Lucy smiled as she turned and winked at Natsu who blushed uncharacteristically. He looked away and cleared his throat, silently sipping on the tea his father prepared.

"So Lucy, are you planning on having any kids?"

Natsu immediately choked and spit his drink out after hearing his father speak, Lucy also feeling a huge blush creep up her neck as if he said something naughty. The couple both blushed and stared at Igneel who only raised a brow at them.

"D—dad! I think we should go! Lucy is tired, very tired! She came back from her business trip not too long ago! She needs sleep!"

"O—oh, I see. How selfish of me, sorry, I didn't realize you were feeling tired."

"I—it's fine!" Lucy laughed nervously, setting her cup down on his coffee table. Natsu quickly stood up and grabbed her hand, bowing at his father. "Thanks for the invite, we'll be leaving now!"

"T—Thank you for the tea!" Lucy shouted before Natsu dragged her out and slammed the door along the way. Igneel stood there in compete silence, trying to get what had just happened through his head.

"Ow, Natsu, let go! What's wrong with you, why are you so jumpy?!"

"No reason!" He shouted nervously, letting her arm go. He left out sigh and stood there, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "Where'd you learn to act like that?"

"I told you I got lead roles in my high school plays!"

"I wasn't really paying attention but, they were worth it. Good job, Luce! You passed!" Natsu shouted in excitement, giving her two thumbs up. Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms, having a smug look on her face. "It's my charisma, without it, you would have been fucked."

"I'm glad I picked you, you're amazing. Why didn't I know you earlier?"

"I don't know. How long you lived here?"

"Forever! I went to pre-school in Fiore care!" Lucy gasped as she looked at Natsu in disbelief. "What?! Are you serious, me too! What class?"

"I was with Makarov! He was the best!"

"No way! We were in the same class!"

The couple laughed as they started to talk about their childhood years, wondering why and how they didn't meet any sooner than before.

—**X**—

Lucy unlocked her apartment door as she allowed Natsu to enter her place, the male entering without a second thought. He was amazed on how cozy it felt, laughing at all her pink belongings. "They all look like my hair!"

"I like the color pink."

"Even before you knew me?" Natsu smirked, trying to trick her onto saying she's been liking pink ever since they've known each other since pre-school. But since it was a long time ago, they wouldn't have remembered unless something very memorable happened. They only happened to forget each other since Lucy went to private school instead of public just like him and the others. And all Natsu remembered from pre-school was getting paint all over this blonde girl's hair which maybe was Lucy.

"Make yourself comfortable but not too comfortable. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Lucy asked as she took her shoes off, placing her purse on the sofa. Natsu went to her couch and lied down on it, staring up at her ceiling. "Whatever you have is fine, I'll eat anything."

"If you say so." Lucy said before disappearing into the kitchen. She left Natsu alone who lied there, watching the ceiling as if he's never seen one before.

After a while, he got up and looked around for something interesting, walking towards her chimney to see she had pictures of herself along with friends and family. The first picture was a picture of her in her school uniform. She looked very young and guessing from the picture, she looked as if she was just starting middle school. The picture next to it was in a golden frame, the picture inside the frame consisting a little young Lucy, a woman who looked like Lucy, and a male whom he assumed was her father. The last picture was a picture of her and her friends, some of them which he already knew.

Natsu went on over to Lucy's bookshelf to see she collected and owned a whole bunch of books, looking to the last row on the shelf to see she also collected movies. He skimmed through them all till finally; he realized she had the same movie taste as he did. Most of them were romances and he didn't really like those chick flicks but a lot of them were also animated. He loved animated movies!

And car movies. And dragon movies. And everything else but those lovey dovey ones.

The rosy-haired male grabbed the ultimate favorite movie of his—How to Train your Dragon—of course, and popped open the DVD case. He took the CD and turned her TV on, excited to watch the movie for the billionth time in his life. He was super excited for the sequel to come out and maybe when it does; he'll ask Lucy to go with her.

"What are you doing touching my TV? You're going to annihilate my whole electronic devise if you touch it!"

"Oh _please_. I'm just trying to play How to Train your Dragon," Natsu scoffed as he placed the CD inside before standing up. He turned around to see Lucy changed into something more comfortable and something that shows a bit more skin. He smirked as he pointed at her short shorts and t-shirt look. "You sure you should be showing that much skin around me?"

"Oh whatever, go fuck yourself. It's my house—if you don't like it, you can leave."

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it." Natsu said before grabbing the Ritz crackers and settling down on the couch. He opened the box to start munching on the salty snack, looking to see Lucy scowling at him. "Can you _please_ scoot over cause I want to sit too?"

"The floors open."

Lucy growled and glared making Natsu quickly pull his feet out the way. "On second thought, I think we have enough space for the both of us."

"Thought so," Lucy said before sitting herself down. She sat down next to Natsu and grabbed the pink fluffy pillow, hugging it against her chest. "Hey! Don't eat all the food—it's for the movie!"

"Go make some more! This is _mine!_"

"You greedy pig! This is what I get for allowing you to come over?!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out at the blonde who only gawked, smacking the face of the male with the pillow in her arms. "You're very rude!"

"Whatever, weirdo."

Lucy huffed in irritation before getting up to go get _something_ from her kitchen. Natsu hoped it wasn't some kind of knife to kill him with since he was acting like such a butthole to him but when she returned with some more junk foods, he only just smiled and scooted closer to her. And to think they were strangers just a couple hours ago but she already met his father and they were already coming over to each other houses hanging out.

It felt as if they've been friends since the beginning. After all, they are married now.

—**X**—

Natsu watched in purse amusement as Lucy started to cry softly right beside him, the two now so close that their _skins_ were touching and his arm was around her shoulders. He watched this movie too many times to get upset about main character but just watching Lucy cry about it almost made him laugh.

"Hey Lucy, you know it's not that sad."

"I—it is! I mean... he's so cute and he lost his leg and—oh my gosh." Lucy sobbed as she whipped the tears away. Natsu chuckled as he pulled her closer, grinning from ear to ear. "Luce, you weirdo."

"Shut up and pass me the tissue box." Lucy whimpered pointing at the object that was on the table. Natsu grabbed it and handed it to her, blanching as she blew his nose right next to him. "Natsu, when are you leaving?"

"Ouch, that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth as soon as this movie ends? Harsh, Lucy, harsh."

"I was just wondering! It's already seven..." Lucy mumbled as she noticed the time on her wall. Natsu stood as he stretched, making a sound of pleasure as the muscles and bones cracked. "Mmngh, I'll leave if you want me to."

"W—well... it's not like I'm forcing you to... I'm just worried about your well-being," Lucy flushed, trying to make it sound cool and collected. Natsu laughed as he shook his head, looking at the blushing girl in amusement. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just going to go home now. Thanks for having me over and helping me out today, see you whenever." Natsu announced before walking on over to her door to go put his shoes back on.

Lucy started to argue with herself in her mind to keep him for a little longer since he was good company and she was kind of lonely at her house. But then again, this was just some random stranger, what if something bad happened?

"Goodnight Luce," He said, opening her door to step out. Lucy quickly jumped up and screamed, "Wait!" before running on over to the door to slam it back closed. Natsu jumped in his spot over the sudden event, looking at the blonde who looked up at him in embarrassment. "Y—you want to stay for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Uh, yeah, because, uh, I ordered pizza! And... I don't want to have leftovers and I can't eat a whole two boxes of pizza by myself and... Please?" Lucy asked, struggling to find the right words to say. Natsu stared at the girl he found too cute to reject, a smile coming up to his handsome face. "Sure! Why not!"

"Great! Now, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Uh, can you order some pizza?"

* * *

**a/n: **yay! Finally finished and mastered. I didn't proof read this one so, yeah, have fun finding my mistakes and struggling to read this piece of fail. xD  
Hope you had fun reading it! Don't forget to leave a lovely comment and like my boyfriend commented on my LaynaPanda status on facebook, I HAVE FINALS TO STUDY FOR! So maybe, I won't be on so much or updating as much cause I have to ace those tests.

Thanks for reading! I knew you guys liked this new story so much that I just had to update. Thanks for everything!


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee from his coffee filter, the male struggling to keep his eyes open as he moved from place to place. He grabbed some bread and some butter and jam before sitting down at his table before sleepily munching on the bread.

He didn't think sleeping at someone else's house and coming back to his own would be such a struggle.

He loved Lucy's house, actually. He never been to a house that has been so warm and cozy—the bed was surprisingly soft too. Of course, he was kicked out in the morning because he ended up in her bed by accident. Sometimes, he sleepwalks and sleeps on something that is comfortable and her bed _was_ comfortable. Anyways, they're 'married' now, why did it bother her so much anyways?

Now there he was, in his own flat and eating breakfast at one in the afternoon on a beautiful Saturday.

He wasn't complaining though—he had fun.

Natsu walked out of his kitchen and was about to head back into his room until he heard a knock on his door. He raised a brow as he went on over to his door, opening it to become wide awake.

"D—dad?"

"Oh, Natsu. You look like you just woke up."

"I did—what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with my son and daughter-in-law. Where's Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes widen as he started to freak out, trying to think of something to tell him. Where was Lucy? _Where was Lucy?!_

"S—she went shopping! Uh, grocery shopping!"

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I was sleepy... err, so, uh, why don't you go back home?"

"Nonsense! I'll wait," Igneel said as he pushed his son to the side and entered without permission. Natsu watched in pure horror as his father just entered and didn't even _ask_. Worst of all, he came for _Lucy_ not _him_.

He started to think his own father likes Lucy more than he does.

"Natsu, where's your coffee filter?" He heard his father call for him in the kitchen. Natsu slowly inched towards his bedroom as he passed the kitchen, pointing at his small coffee pot in the corner. "It's over there... make yourself at home, dad. I, uh, I'm going to call Lucy to hurry home since you're here so... stay put, okay?"

"Of course. I'll be in the TV lounge." He said before Natsu quickly ran on over to his room, fumbling with his pants he wore last night to take his phone out. He trembled as he quickly dialed the number of the girl had found last night to become his fake wife, placing the phone against his ear to pray she'll answer.

—**X**—

"I still can't believe Natsu managed to finish all those pizza boxes last night... I barely can finish one myself, alone." Lucy mumbled as she eyed her recycling box that was full of at least fifteen pizza boxes. She didn't think he would order that many... let alone eat most of it. The leftovers were in her fridge and she was currently eating one. When she signed up to be his fake wife, she didn't think it would turn out this fun.

Natsu was a very fun guy to be around with and she couldn't ask for a better friend.

The blonde jumped when she started to hear her ringtone go off, quickly finishing off her pizza to grab it and look at the caller ID. Her eyebrow quirked up when she noticed it was Natsu, answering to place it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Lucy! I need you to come to my flat, quick!_"

"What? Why? Did something happen?"

"_My father is here and he's... asking for you... so uh, can you _please _hurry and come over?"_

Lucy sighed and stood up as she went to her bedroom to get ready to change and go on over to Natsu's. "Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"_Great! And also, go to the grocery store and buy something!"_

"And why would I?! I'm not your maid! I'm not wasting my money on you anymore!"

"_I promise I'll pay you back one day! And I told my father you went grocery shopping so if you come back empty handed, it sounds fishy! So just go and buy some girly pads or whatever you like! I'm also kind of hungry so could you buy some food?"_

Lucy felt like slamming her face against a wall when she heard the comment from Natsu. She sighed and agreed anyways, hanging up to call to go shower.

Might as well.

—**X**—

Natsu nervously sipped on his now cold coffee as his father sat next to him, staring at the screen that showed TV shows.

_When was Lucy coming home?_

He felt like ripping his hair out—this was such a bad idea, he didn't know _why_ he did this in the first place.

Oh, right. Gray.

Gray provoked him real badly—he actually _agreed_ with his father that he was going to be a lonely son of a bitch living in his father's basement till he was eighty. _He_ was the one who constantly teased him until he finally snapped and met Lucy at the coffee shop. That bastard owed him so much! He was going to _kill_ him the next time he saw him—he swore on that.

The male jumped in his spot when he heard a knock on the door, almost spilling his coffee on his carpet. He glanced at his father who looked at him to go answer the door. Natsu put his cup down before he quickly stood up and went on over to his door, opening it to see Lucy standing there with two bags of groceries and a irritated look on her face.

His face instantly lit up as he embraced her. "Lucy, you're home!"

"H—hey! Get off, I have groceries, they're going to spill!"

"Ah, sorry! My dad is home _so go say hi_." Natsu pressed as he took the groceries from the blonde and went to the kitchen to place them where they belonged. Lucy gulped as she entered the place, taking her shoes off to go to the TV lounge where the red-haired man was present.

"Ah, father, welcome!" Lucy said as she saw the man causally sitting there. Igneel's whole face lit up when he saw his daughter-in-law, standing up to embrace her. "Lucy! Oh, welcome back!"

"W—what brings you here?" She asked as he was actually so close she could _smell_ him. Igneel pulled away and gave her a toothy grin, pulling her towards the couches. "Well, I wanted to spend more time with my daughter-in-law," He said happily. "And my son." He quickly added making Lucy laugh a bit. She smiled and stood up, wanting to go speak with Natsu.

"Father, how about I go make some tea for you? Have you had lunch yet?"

"Oh no, I thought I might wait and buy my daughter-in-law some lunch today," He smiled. "And my son."

"Well, how about I make lunch today and you can buy _us_ dinner?"

"Splendid idea, Lucy-dear!"

"Thank you. Now, I'll need to go put the groceries away and I'll have something delicious up for you asap!" Lucy said before quickly going to the kitchen to see Natsu trying to put the items in the correct places. She saw him holding some butter and looking at her curiously. "Hey Lucy, uh, do you put butter in the fridge or—?"

"Idiot!" Lucy hissed as she snatched it and pushed him away. She started to put the things she just ended up buying in the fridge, handing him some crackers. "Look, you father wants to take us to dinner tonight."

"What? Why? I have plans tonight though,"

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked as she watched him munch on some crackers. Natsu shrugged as he looked at the time. "I was planning on hanging out with my friends, I guess."

"Well too bad—you're spending time with family."

"But babe—"

"No buts! You should be _happy_ I'm doing this for you! And don't call me babe!" The blonde hissed silently towards the pink-haired man who only nodded quickly. He reeled back from her as she leaned in close, glaring into his onyx eyes. "If you dare bail on me, I will _skin you alive_. Now, I need to make lunch for you and your father so can you _please_ just spend some time with your father? I need privacy."

"Don't you want me to help cook or something?"

"No because knowing you from last night—you can't even properly microwave something without it making a huge mess. So leave."

"But Lucy, it's awkward. What am I supposed to do?"

"He's your father! You can think of something!" Lucy pressed as she went on over to the grocery bag to pull some already fresh chicken out. Natsu's mouth started to water as he reached for it, getting his hand slapped when he was near it. He pulled his hand away and frowned, pouting at the blonde who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Natsu, don't touch and just leave."

"Fine, fine." He said as he stood up and started to walk away. "Wait, Natsu!" She called out making him turn and grin at her enthusiastically. "Yes, Luce?"

"Uh, what does your father like to eat?"

"He's allergic to pineapples and peanuts but other than that, he'll eat anything."

"Thanks." She said before turning her back to him. She ignored the sigh that came from him as she started to rip apart the chicken and take quick bites time to time.

The easiest to feed people for lunch in a short amount of time was to make sandwiches. And since her parents used to own a couple sandwich shops and she learned a few things, she could blow them away with her sandwich skills. Anyways, his father was buying her dinner—what more can she do then make him something good to repay him?

—**X**—

When Lucy was done with lunch and had given the boys sandwiches with a side of salad, the two Dragneel had looked like they had witnessed heaven itself. She was beyond shocked when the same look came from both of their faces, freezing in her spot when they just stopped and stared.

"U—uh, is something... wrong? Or—?"

"L—Lucy..."

"Y—yeah?"

"This... this—this is..." Natsu trailed off making Lucy feel nervous all of a sudden. Was it bad? Did they not like it? Was it slowly killing their internal organs because she was a bad cook? Why were they all like that?

"This is _amazing!_" Igneel and Natsu both shouted enthusiastically, scaring her to her limits. She jumped half a mile and looked at the males who stuffed their faces with the food—Lucy not feeling sure if she should be happy or scared.

Within minutes, they were done eating.

"Lucy, you truly are the master chef! This was amazing!"

"Lucy, this is so good! You have to make more next time!"

"Err; I have some leftover chicken... if you two are still hungry." Lucy bashfully said making Natsu stand up and go grab the chicken. He brought it back to eat it with his father who seemed like he was still hungry. Lucy now knew where Natsu's outrageous appetite came from—his father was a monster as well! She never knew someone could eat so quickly and so much in a period of time.

It sort of was amusing to watch, really.

"Lucy, you are the perfect match for my Natsu. He loves to eat and with you making him all this delicious food all the time—I sure wouldn't be complaining!" Igneel said as he gave Lucy big thumbs up. Lucy flushed a bit as Natsu flashed a large grin, the two Dragneel's looking as if they were completely satisfied with the food they were given. They also finished the salad that she had made which she had thought she had made too much of.

Guess there is never 'too much' when being with the Dragneel's.

"Lucy, with you being this great of a cook, I don't think I don't want to go out for dinner tonight." Igneel joked, laughing out loud after he finished his sentence. Lucy laughed a bit sheepishly, as she started to finish half of her sandwich, looking at Natsu who looked like he silently agreed.

"But, knowing us, that'll be too much work for you. Us Dragneel's get hungrier during the night, you see."

"Are you two like... beasts or something?"

"If we weren't human, we probably would be dragons." Natsu pointed out making Lucy raise a brow. "A dragon?"

"Yeah, a dragon."

"Why?"

"Because, Lucy, Dragons are cool." Lucy scoffed and jabbed a baby tomato with her fork, popping the red piece of vegetable in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before speaking once more. "Natsu, in the Fairy Tale's the dragons are always the one to be slain and defeated. You should be a prince if you want to be superior."

"Well, you see, my Fairy Tale is a bit fucked up." He said making Lucy glance on over to Igneel to see if he minded his son's sour language. But when he didn't even speak up, she decided to ignore it.

"My Fairy Tale is that I am the dragon and if a dragon decided he'll protect something—it means that object or person means a lot to them. So if the dragon obviously protects the princess and fights the princes who come to save her, it means the princess actually means a lot to the dragon. So, I will find my princess and protect her with my life even if I have to because I won't let no stinkin' idiot in tights take _my_ princess away."

Lucy didn't know what it was but that was the sweetest thing she has ever heard from a man.

A soft smile appeared on her lips and she agreed silently, the dinner table being awfully quiet once more. And it was pretty peaceful in their opinion.

Suddenly a phone started to ring and Igneel fumbled with his jacket, pulling out a black cell phone to rise from the table and leave the two alone. He went on over to the living room and the two could hear his voice, Natsu resuming his feast like it was nothing.

"Natsu, I honestly think your father likes me a bit too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm kind of scared to see what he thinks of me after we, uh, y'know, tell him about our 'fake' marriage." Lucy whispered making him raise a brow at her. "It doesn't matter, Luce. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

"But—"

"Hey, I won't let you get hurt or bad-mouthed, trust me. I've got your back." He smiled softly as he put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy flushed scarlet as she looked right into his beautiful eyes which seemed hypnotizing at one point.

He was so sweet... sometimes.

"Well, that was my boss!" Igneel announced as he came back from his little phone call. The couple turned and looked at Igneel who sat back down and sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "I have to attend something tonight so I guess the dinner plan is cancelled."

"Aw, maybe next time, father." Lucy smiled sadly at Igneel who only smiled back. "I really appreciated the food, Lucy. I haven't had home-cooking maybe since maybe eleven years ago when Natsu's mother was alive."

"Man, she really did make the best chilis and stuff." Natsu said with a grinning face. Igneel also grinned back and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He looked back at Lucy who looked at them in awe, smiling at the family who only had each other in the world. No wonder Igneel liked her so much... he was glad to have a woman take care of his son once more.

"Well, I better get going. You two can have some sort of date night tonight—sorry to bother Natsu."

"I didn't really care but next times just call so I have time to prepare."

"Sure thing, bud. Thanks for lunch, Lucy." Igneel grinned as he stood up, Lucy also standing up with him. She showed him the way out and said her goodbye's before closing the door and leaning against it. She sighed and thanked god that she actually survived the day with Natsu's dad without either of them fucking something up.

She had to give credit to her 'husband' who didn't say or do anything suspicious to get Igneel to think otherwise about their relationship.

When she looked back up, she noticed Natsu was standing in front of her with his eyebrow knitted together.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. I didn't think I would have survived today,"

"Well you did so good job!" He said happily, holding his hands out for her. She grabbed his larger hands and he heaved her up, the two stumbling against each other. Lucy quickly pulled back and blushed hard when she noticed how close she was with him and the position they were in. She looked away in embarrassment, making Natsu look at her curiously.

"Uh, so, you have any plans for today?"

"M—me?"

"Yeah, you. Because you're the only other person in this house." Natsu rolled his eyes, making Lucy shoot him a look. She cleared her throat and shrugged in response. "I was thinking of staying home today if you didn't call."

"That's no fun!"

"That's my life. Other then work—by the way, I forgot to ask. How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm almost 28, what about you? Don't tell me you're like 18—"

"No! No, no, no—I 26 years old. I didn't ask for your age before so I thought I better ask now since, y'know, we're kind of married and stuff..." Lucy mumbled a bit towards the end as Natsu stared at her in amusement. He went on over to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her blush once more. "Hey, Lucy, you want to go out with me tonight?"

"WH—what do you mean?"

"Like, a date!" He said making her look at him with wide eyes. "A d—date?!"

"Yeah! Not just the two of us—if you don't want that. I actually have a friend I want to, uh, _see_." Natsu said as he tried thinking of something to describe that bastard Gray. What did he want to do with him? Oh, he didn't just want to see him... he wants to punch his face in for being such a dick to him when all he ever did to him was be an angel. Not an angel specifically but more like a dick-angel who was very, _very_ caring to his friend who acted the same to him.

"Oh, uh, sure. I don't mind but, isn't it going to be a bit awkward with me tagging along?"

"Nope! I'll make him bring his girlfriend so you two can hit it off or whatever," Natsu waved off as he walked away from the blonde who seemed a bit lost. She watched him walk away before following him to wherever he wandered off to since she didn't even know where everything was in this house or whatever...

And for some reason, she felt a bit nervous to even meet this so called 'friend' he wanted to see. What if he didn't like her?

* * *

"Damn it, where is that bastard Gray? I thought I told him to meet me _exactly_ at 3:27, I swear I'm going to punch his face in for being so damn late!"

"Natsu, its only 3:29. Please, relax yourself."

"I like it when people are on time."

"It's your fault for picking such an unusual time... like who picks 3:27 out of every other time?" Lucy sweat-dropped as she held a cup of coffee in her hands. The man next to her also held a cup of coffee but he had already finished most of it due his tolerance with spicy and hot things.

Mirajane's Lattes were always the best in the town—she could drink these like water.

Thank god she knew Mirajane since way back, or she would have been wasting 50 dollars everyday just for simple coffee.

"So, what is Gray like anyways?"

"He's a dick." Natsu deadpanned making Lucy roll her eyes at him. "Then why are you friends?"

"Because I guess that's our relationship."

"Yep. But of course I'm ten times better than this dick."

Natsu and Lucy both turned and look at the person who just replied to his comment, looking to see it was Gray Fullbuster with his wife, Juvia Fullbuster. The couple smiled at the other couple who only looked at them in confusion—Lucy the most confused.

Natsu stood up from his seat and went on over to Gray, grinding his teeth as he grabbed the front of his shirt. "The fuck you saying, stripper? We _all_ know I was always the best."

"In your dreams, flame-spit. Who's this blonde chick? One of your whores?"

Natsu opened his mouth to defend Lucy but got beaten to it when a heel went flying and hit the male in the face. Juvia freaked out when her husband fell to the ground and Natsu backed away immediately when Lucy came flying and grabbed her shoe from the floor. She shot Gray and look and sneered at him. "You sir, are a dickhead who has _no_ thoughts for woman at all! How _dare_ you call me a whore just because I'm friends with this idiot? I will have your head on a platter the next time you call me something that despicable—you should be _grateful_ I didn't kill you with my shoe!"

"You go, Lucy!"

"You're right for once, Natsu. He _is_ a dick."

"Don't you dare call Gray-Sama a dick! Juvia will not tolerate someone calling her husband a bad word!"

"And judging from this woman, you're that high-school chick who got pregnant from _this_ idiot." Lucy pointed towards Gray who cursed and hissed in pain. Juvia gasped when she heard the comment come from Lucy's mouth, staring wide-eyed at the woman who completely understood. "How did you—"

"I'm a writer and a reader—I know how to read people. And no man would possibly get married at this age—they wait till their almost 30 to get married."

"Wow Lucy, I never thought you were this smart and conservative." Natsu commented making her shoot him a look of death. He immediately looked away after that, trying to think or look at something else. Lucy sighed and looked at the man who was on the floor now standing up, looking straight at her with wide eyes as if he was in awe.

Lucy raised a brow and looked back at him, the two having a staring competition until he stuck his hand out, startling the blonde.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I like you _way_ better than this flame-head over there. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding—we got off on the wrong foot, can we start over?"

"Uhm..."

"Don't fall for it, Lucy! It's a trap! He's just trying to get in your pants!"

"Juvia will _never_ allow her Gray-Sama to sleep with another woman!"

Gray and Lucy both gave their partner a look of confusion and death before facing each other again, looking as if they found someone that was actually likes them as well. Lucy took a hold of Gray's hand and shook it, smiling a bit. "Uhm, hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about earlier, you called me a whore and I'm _obviously_, not a whore."

"Sorry, I'm used to this idiot doing reckless stuff I go into conclusions easily." Gray shot Natsu a look who gave him a glare. "I do _not!_ And stop touching my wife!" Natsu hissed as he pulled Lucy away, head-budding the male who looked a bit shocked. "Wife? Did you say _wife?_"

"She's not my real wife but, uh, she's my girlfriend."

"I am _neither_, thank you very much. I'm helping him out with something so we're uh; 'married' you can say." Lucy said as she quoted the word married. Gray quirked a brow at the couple before his eyes landed back on Lucy whom he knew who can explain without making himself look like an idiot or confused the other person. Lucy sighed and went on explaining, making Natsu groan about how she ruined the whole plan.

"So you're telling me, you're _acting_ like his _wife_ so his dad will get off his case?"

"Pretty much."

"That..."Gray started to say, looking at his childhood friend who scowled at him. Knowing him, he would say something incredibly mean just to tease him again. "That is actually a _very good idea!_ Good job, fire-breath!"

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at Gray with a blank expression, wondering what he had just said was correct.

Did he say it was a _good idea?_

"Wait, wait, wait—you think it's a _good idea?_" Lucy clarified making him nod. "Yeah, I mean, I would have never thought of that and doing that to deceive your parent so quickly is actually pretty smart."

"Yeah!" Natsu whooped in victory, grinning at the man whom he knew since his childhood years. The males both started to cheer about how amazing his idea was while Lucy sighed and silently wished she was back home watching movies and pigging out. This man was _crazy_. Just like his stupid friend of his and they were both attractive!

She had _no_ idea what she just signed up for.

* * *

**a/n: **so I am officially done writing this chapter! I am tired as hell guys! I was bored and my computer broke recently so I almost died but now it works again I am super duper happy!

Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a lovely review my lovely lays. ;*


	4. Chapter 4

It was already the fourth day and Lucy was feeling as if she had run a marathon. She have seen Natsu three out of those four days they've known each other and it was just because of his father who loved her as much as he loved his son. (Maybe a bit more)

She couldn't say she hated them or even disliked them—she loved their company and they were always fun to be around with. Natsu was just fun in general while Igneel was so happy-go-lucky with her; he acted as if she was his most prized possession. But she did have a life and she does have to do things by herself but lately, her things have been transferred to Natsu's house to put the impression that was her house too and she has been acting like a _housewife_.

Caring for herself was more than enough but when Natsu came with his father... she was like a mother to all of them.

Igneel could take care of himself but Natsu was the problem. She had found out that he orders food because he can't cook anything but ramen and his cabinets were mostly stocked with instant noodles! And she still wonders how he keeps his body the way it was... she barely can eat anything sweet without gaining some kind of weight.

She actually tries, of course. And she was damn proud of it too.

Gaining a new friend too was also a very high speck for her since Gray was a nice fellow. He called her a whore the moment they met but it was a misunderstanding so she, of course, became almost like best friends with the guy. She could say she was closer to Gray than Natsu but once she said that, Natsu locked himself in his room the whole day.

Poor guy.

She didn't understand how she was supposed to survive a month of this craziness but she did survive day four, and now, day five has approached.

* * *

The day where Lucy was finally alone and having the time of her life with a book and a cup of tea, was ruined but a certain 'husband' of hers. Yes, she was committed on doing this till the end of the month but could she really do this? He was an idiot!

Lucy thought about ignoring the phone call but decided she was going to pick it up just in case he fell in a ditch or something. Maybe his father was over once more and he was asking for her—she didn't mind Igneel's company but Natsu...

"Hello?"

"_Lucy, come quick! I need you ASAP!"_

"What is it now, Natsu?"

"_Well, I, uh... I'm out of toilet paper!"_

The line fell silent as Lucy tried to think he was joking but he actually wasn't. Out of toilet paper? Was that her job or something? No! Why in the world would she even think about giving _the_ _male_ _toilet paper?_ She wasn't his wife! Legally, that is.

"Why didn't you call someone else?! No way am I going to leave my house and go to yours just to give you stupid toilet paper!"

"_But... I'm at your house."_

The line went silent once more as Lucy tried to think if he was joking, once more. Lucy got up and slammed her book on the couch as she marched on over to her bathroom, swinging it open to see her pink-haired 'husband' sitting on the toilet while he held his phone in his hands.

His face went sheet white as he witness Lucy's face growing red with each passing second, screaming for help when she chucked her phone right at his face.

"You idiot!"

—**X**—

"Ow, ow, Lucy, that hurts!"

"I'm _glad _it hurts!"

Said male yelped again as Lucy smashed the ice-bag against his swollen face. Lucy pulled away and huffed in annoyance as the male smiled sheepishly at the angry blonde who clearly looked like she didn't want to be bothered. "When did you come here?"

"I think it was around the time when you were taking a bath..."

"You're a house breaker _and_ a pervert, aren't you?!"

"I swear I'm not!" He shrieked as Lucy raised her hand to slap him. The blonde sighed and lowered her hand, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, why did you even come here?"

"I was bored and lonely."

"I have work today so I don't have time to play with you," She hissed making him cry a bit. "Lucy, you're so mean."

"Don't you have any work or something? Or do you mooch off your dad like always?"

Natsu gapped at his fake wife as he crossed his arms, clearly annoyed that she was acting like he was a moocher when he totally is. "I _don't always_." He admitted making Lucy roll her eyes. "I do work, I'm a fireman."

"Please, you're a horrible liar."

"I am not lying! I'm head of the fire department down the street! If you don't believe me, we can go there and ask for yourself!" He argued making her roll her eyes once more. She sighed and looked at the time to see if she had any time before she had to go for her part-time job as a waitress before actually going on to her real job at the hospital as a nurse. She did like earning money and having some cash by her side—and since she did have a lot of time in her hands, she started to work as a waitress at her friend's restaurant.

"Fine, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To your fire station." The blonde replied as she went to go put a jacket on, making Natsu follow like a lost puppy. "Why do you?"

"So I can see if you're lying or not. If we are—I'm telling your father that we're divorcing _tomorrow._" Natsu gulped at the deadly aura she gave off, noticing that she wasn't joking and she really was going to 'divorce' him tomorrow. He waited outside her door as she came back with a full outfit, the blonde going on over to the door to shove her foot into some leather boots. Once she was done, she turned to Natsu who jumped in surprise, quickly walking on over to also put his shoes on.

"But afterwards, I have work at two eleven so I have to go."

"What do you work as?"

"My one o' clock shift is at a restaurant since I waitress as one but the one I have is at eight, my nursing job."

"Oh! Two jobs!" Natsu cried out in amazement making her nod. "You sure are busy."

"Sometimes." She shrugged as the couple left her home, walking down the street towards the fire department. "Anyways, why don't you go to work?"

"I do. During the night, I have night shifts."

"Oh... so do I." Lucy replied, a bit surprised they never had met before when they both work on helping people during the night. Maybe they have met but never realized it before? No, that wasn't possible—Lucy was sure to remember someone with _pink hair. _

The walk to the fire department took at least five minutes as they entered the place, Natsu being loud and obnoxious as ever. His entering also caused a big riot and guessing from where it was, Natsu taught them that. "I'm here!"

"Oh, Natsu-senpai is back?!"

"Natsu?!"

"Natsu-senpai is here?!"

"Natsu-senpai?!"

Suddenly, Lucy was too shocked to have younger boys and a few girls that look like trainees all crowding around the rosy-haired male who grinned in pride, having them all gush and cry out in excitement. It shocked Lucy to see such excitement and happiness regarding the male and... _Natsu-senpai?_

"Natsu-senpai, I have practiced my drills and I have gotten twenty seconds less!"

"Good for you!"

"Natsu-senpai, I have mastered the level of putting my outfit on faster!"

"Great!"

"Natsu-senpai, who is that weird-looking lady right there?"

"Oh, she's my wife." Natsu replied almost as quickly as he did with the others. He was so used to naming Lucy as his wife... it almost came out like a normal thing.

"E—EHHH?" The whole place erupted in gasps and screams, making the two adults cringe. Natsu backed up as his trainees all cornered him and Lucy, Natsu guarding the blonde who started to get a bit flustered. "W—what's going on?" Lucy whimpered making Natsu shake his head. "I—I don't know..."

"Your wife?! You never mentioned anything about this!"

"Natsu-senpai! Since when have you gotten married?!"

"I mean, she's kind of hot."

"Guys, calm down!" Natsu exasperated as the place became silent again, a sigh flying out of his lips. He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her next to him, smiling gently. "This is my wife Lucy Heartf—err, Dragneel. Yeah, Lucy Dragneel. Say hi,"

"Hello Mrs. Dragneel!" The whole room coursed making her face turn red in excitement. She looked away embarrassingly and Natsu chuckled, grinning. "See? I told you I work here." Natsu said mockingly making Lucy nod slowly. "I—I believe you..." She muttered making him nod at her. "Alright guys, I was just here to visit and see how things are going."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the alarm started to ring making Lucy cringe over how loud and sudden it was. "Natsu-senpai! There is a fire just up the hill!"

"Well what are you guys waiting for?! Get a truck on over! I'll help out since I happen to be here, Tommo, get the supplies, Satou, get the truck started! And Tana, tell me the exact place and time and everything you know about the fire."

Lucy watched in amazement as her 'husband' shouted out orders and looked so... manly. Lucy had never seen him work so hard or look so serious in her life. Well, five days to be exact but it was still part of her life. He was always grinning or pouting or laughing or teasing—she didn't even know _why_ he doesn't take better care of himself when he was a fireman.

And she couldn't help but fantasize about _fireman Natsu. _That was literally, _hot_.

She wondered _why_ he was single when he was just so gorgeous. Then again, he was a total mess.

"Mrs. Dragneel, would you like to come along to see how it's like to be a fireman?" One male asked as he came up to her, making Lucy look at him in surprise. "Could I?"

"Why of course. Just do not disturb Mr. Dragneel while working—he is a very serious man and if we do something wrong, he'll unleash his super punch that keeps us all scared." He said as he turned a light shade of pale. Lucy gulped and stared at him in all seriousness as she followed him into the fire truck, watching as everyone ran around and got into the truck until the one next to her flicked a switch and the sirens started to go off. Natsu hopped in next to her and the truck was driving, turning corners and driving through red lights till they came to another apartment complex that thankfully, wasn't hers.

Natsu and the others all hopped out before Lucy could utter a sentence and everything happened so quickly it shocked Lucy. Her 'husband' was already all the way up the ladder by the time she was about and gapping at everything.

And she thought Natsu was a slow and steady sort of guy... he practically could sit and stare at her television for five hours straight and he could _climb a ladder within 30 seconds?_ Who in the world was this guy?

"Isn't Mr. Dragneel amazing?"

"Y—yes he is..."

"You've never seen Natsu-senpai in action before?" Another trainee asked as they tagged along, making Lucy give a glance. "No... Actually, I never even heard about this job."

"How long exactly are you guys married?"

"Err... I would say something else but, uh, let's say a month."

"And how long have you dated?"

"A year and a half?" Lucy squeaked, shrugging her shoulders as she knew she was such a terrible lair. Sure, she can be a great actress but lying? No, it was not her biggest talent she had.

The two males besides her raised a brow at her unusual behavior and Lucy looked away quickly, clearing her throat. She blushed and looked back at where Natsu was now bringing a woman and her kid down; both perched on his shoulder as the others hosed down the fire. Natsu quickly jumped off and took the woman and the kid to safety as they coughed and wheezed.

Lucy knew their lungs were going to give up if someone didn't take them to the hospital quick enough. Luckily, Lucy knew how to help and delay some time by giving them some oxygen.

"Mrs. Dragneel by any chance—Mrs. Dragneel?!"

"Luce?!" Natsu shouted in surprise as the male did also, watching as Lucy bolted where he was. Lucy ignored their surprised screams as she snatched the air mask from him and held it out to the child, snapping at another fireman who had one to give it to her. Once he gave it to her, trembling, Lucy held it to the woman and smiled sweetly. "Please, you two keep this on your face so the carbon dioxide does not make your lungs fail. You have consumed a lot of it so please take deep breaths and do not freak out—the ambulance is on its way."

"T—Thank you, miss..."

"No need at all,"

"Whoa there, we got a doctor over here." Natsu smirked cockily as Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm a _nurse_ and this is just simple logic; you should know this as well Mr. _Head of the fire department_."

"Touché." Natsu replied making Lucy smile a bit. The couple stood up and observed the fire that died out, almost a whole crowd of people around the place trying to see what was going on or trying to be safe as the fire was in their apartment complex. Natsu sighed in relief as he found out nobody was hurt, swinging his arm around Lucy's shoulder to pull her near. "Good job, wife."

"Not bad yourself, _husband_." Lucy snickered earning a smirk from Natsu. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling. "Say, how come you're so fast and hard-working here but lazy as a log at home?"

"Shhh," Natsu hushed as he pressed his finger against her lips, leaning closer as he said so. "Do not speak such vile words in public... there are _children_."

"They weren't vile! They were the truth!"

"Shut it before I kiss you!"

"I don't care, kiss me!"

Suddenly her face turned hot as she heard the words come fly out of her mouth without a second thought, Natsu's eyebrow cocking upwards as an amused look appeared on his face. "For real?"

"N—no! I wasn't supposed to say that! Err, it was by accident."

"Liar. I can totally see it in your eyes," Natsu snickered making Lucy shoot him a look. She looked away in annoyance making Natsu cackle, letting go to go praise his firemen on doing a job well done. He shot her a look before walking, waving his hand in the air, "I'll be keeping that, _kiss me! _in mind!"

"Oh shut up!"

"With a kiss,"

Lucy's face burned like a candle as she covered her red and hot face with her pale, cold hands. How could she blurt something that stupid out in front of him? How could he even tease her about that? They were still practically strangers! He was a pervert... she couldn't trust him! Not after he was going to tease her about that stupid _kiss me! _incident... he'll never let her forget!

"Mrs. Dragneel, are you okay?"

"Y—yeah! Of course, I'm just a bit... uh, hot, I guess."

"Did Natsu-senpai say something steamy?" The trainee giggled making Lucy shoot him a look. "You're _far_ too young to hear about those kind of things!"

"I'm twenty one!"

—**X**—

Lucy sat at her desk at the hospital as she tapped on her keyboard rapidly, writing reports while she looked through some documents. The day so far has been a tiring day... her eyes were slightly drooping and it was almost midnight. She was tired, she could admit, just because of Natsu and his little hyper self. He was having a night shift as well, as what she heard, but what made her that she wanted to see his grinning face again?

Every time she closed her eyes, Natsu.

Every time she ate, Natsu.

Every time she was alone, Natsu!

Why was he running through her mind so much?! What caused her to think about this _idiot_ that does nothing but give her stress?!

The blonde started to type even faster, rage and embarrassment building up inside her. Everything pink reminded her of Natsu and everything messy did as well! She was going crazy!

"Whoa there miss, please restrain yourself from keyboard fucking."

"O—oh sorry... I didn't realize—Natsu?" The blonde said in surprise as the local fireman smirked and nodded her direction from the other side of the counter. "Sup, Luce."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, y'know, fires and stuff. Brought someone who got caught up in a fire—pretty bad 3rd degree burns, you should check that out." Natsu said as he jammed his thumb behind him where doctors and nurses heaved someone onto another bed and rolled him into the emergency room. Lucy made a face as she looked back at Natsu, noticing he had black marks all over his face. "Hard working?"

"Oh, totally." He replied back, grinning cheekily. Lucy laughed and grabbed her handkerchief that was in her purse, pulling him near to wipe the smoke off. "You look like someone who's been mining gold all day."

"I could be—you never know."

"Oh please, Mr. Fireman." Lucy scoffed as she rubbed the remaining off his face. "You're not going to be fit for that job."

"Why not?"

"I just don't see you as one. Anyways, you better be careful and not doze off. You usually sleep a lot," Lucy warned making him nod. "Yes, dear. I promise I'll be careful and eat my meals, you do the same, okay?" He said mockingly as he pointed a finger directly at her face. She stared at the finger that was pointed at her face and accidentally went cross-eyed for a moment, leaning in to bite his finger.

Natsu pulled away quickly, yelping in pain and surprise. "Ow, Luce, what the hell—?"

"You put your finger in my face, I'll bite it off."

"Okaaaay, well, I have to go now. Be careful, alright?" He warned as he turned around and looked right at the nurse. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "I work at a hospital, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"It's night time so you never know. Call me if a fire happens or something like that," He said while smiling. Lucy laughed as she stood up, watching him leave. "Okay Mr. Fireman."

"Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stress yourself so much, bye!" He waved once last time before he disappeared back to his truck. Lucy felt a small blush appear as she sighed happily, clutching the area where her heart thumped loudly.

How could he have not heard it?

Suddenly, the automatic doors slid open once more and Natsu came running back in. Lucy watched in confusion as he did a jog on over to her, slamming his palms against the counter to lean forward and kiss her right on the lips. He pulled away and half-grinned, half-smirked while looking at the shocked face of Lucy.

"That was for earlier when you blurted out, _kiss me!_ You're welcome—night, Luce!" He said in a hurry as he quickly ran back outside. He left the nurse who stood behind the counter blushing and pondering, her whole body growing numb and weak while her face grew redder by the second.

How could she feel like this over someone like him?

Just then, Lucy heard snickering behind her and she snapped her head in that direction, noticing it was her co-worker, Levy Mcgarden giggling. "Your boyfriend?"

"As if! He just—he's just an uh, an, a friend! Yeah, just a friend!"

"I'm sure you would blurt out _kiss me!_ to your friends, huh?"

"Ah, Levy-Chan!"

* * *

**a/n: **this chapter is for my boyfriend who said this is his favorite story of mine and the brave solider who's recovering from his brain surgery couple days ago. I miss you, hurry and get better so we can go on many more adventures together, my love!

Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

When Lucy sighed up to become Natsu's wife, she didn't think it'll become some sort of life routine.

When she wakes up, it's Natsu and Natsu. Or Igneel or Natsu or Igneel or wife! It was driving her insane but little by little, she was growing used to it. Natsu was becoming like a daily thing to her and just looking at his grinning face made her relax physically and mentally. She didn't know what it was but it made her insides warm. Sure, they weren't dating or really married but sometimes, Lucy thinks about how it would be like if they were.

Surely it would be better.

"Good morning, Lucy! I hope you're ready for an adventure!" The man shouted with full enthusiasm as he broke into her house_ again,_ while walking towards the blonde who just woke up. She yawned in the process while she started to brew her coffee. "Adventure? What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, I don't know either. My dad said something about going to visit my grandma for her eightieth birthday and he said he wants to bring you along. She lives up north and she's really excited to see you... you want to go?"

"This is the 'adventure' you were talking about? Sorry Natsu, but I have work and I don't really want to intrude." The blonde woman rejected as she stirred her coffee before taking a sip of it. She eyed Natsu who sighed, looking as if he really wanted to go on this trip with her. "It'll be fun. Just say you have to go to a funeral or something,"

"I don't want to lie."

"Then tell the truth. Say you're going to see family for the weekend so yeah?"

"I don't know... what's up there anyways?"

"Trees, the ocean, the woods, and stuff like that... she's really old style and she not much of a people person so she likes to keep herself isolated." He waved the subject off as if it was no big deal. Lucy nodded as she imaged some old lady in the middle of the woods alone with nobody around.

What if she got a heart attack and nobody was to notice?

"She only likes family and since you're family now—she'll like you too. She lives with my cousin, Wendy. They both study medicine and stuff like that together and since Wendy's mom disappeared when she was a baby, Grammy has been taking care of her since."

"Medicine? Your grandma is a nurse or doctor or some sort?"

"Yeah, she used to be a big doctor and stuff."

"I'll go! I'll love to learn a few things from her and meet her as well! Is she nice?" Lucy asked while a smile decorated her pale face. Natsu nervously laughed as he shrugged sheepishly. "Well... sometimes. She's kind of cranky you can say," He said, trying to think of how is grandmother was. She indeed was the cranky type and she would always throw things and yell... he didn't know how his father survived as a kid.

Lucy nodded while she processed everything he told her, smiling at her husband. "I'll go—tell your father I'll go and I'll inform my work that I'll be taking the weekend off."

"Great! We leave tomorrow morning, I'll come pick you up so pack your things tonight." Natsu said as he stood up, coming towards her to take some coffee from her coffee mug. He shot her a childish grin making her sigh and roll her eyes—knowing he'll just give her those puppy-dog eyes if she yells at him.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"Yeah—I have to go to work today early because I won't be here for the weekend. I just wanted to drop by because my wife is home alone," He said in a childish voice, leaning in towards her to make her scowl at his behavior. "You're more like an annoying child than a grown man—act your age for once, will you?"

"Wow, that's kind of harsh. I'm heartbroken."

"I hope you are." She said, taking the mug back from his hands. She gave him a smile as she walked on over to her table, setting the mug down to grab some bread to pop into the toaster. "You should really go to work now."

"But I don't want to. You're lonely, aren't you?"

"I'm used to it. Anyways, without you, I don't have to wear a bra or pants."

"Are you wearing a bra or pants right now?"

"No because I didn't know you were coming. So you should leave," The blonde said as she pointed at her door, growing irritated by the second as his eyes started to trail down. She grabbed the loaf of bread on the counter and threw it right at his face, her cheeks glowing crimson as he chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Leave! I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" She sighed making him give her a pout. "Just till breakfast? I didn't get to eat either, y'know!"

"Boo-hoo, I don't buy food for you so get out, will you? Go save some people and take fires out."

"But Luce... I rarely get to see you like this and you're really cute in the morning."

"I am _not_ cute!" She screeched, throwing another item at the fireman who easily caught it. "And grumpy but c'mon... don't be so cold to your _husband_."

"_Fake _husband, remember?"

"I like to think we're really married. It gives it the trill—anyways, what does this ring represent, Lucy? Huh? Huh?" He asked as he lifted his left hand up and present the fake silver band around his ring finger, making Lucy roll her eyes. She huffed and looked down at her left hand to see the fake silver ring attached to her ring finger as well. "Natsu, these are cheap rings we got at the mall."

"They were _not cheap!_ I had to pay fifty bucks for these!"

"It's better than thousands of dollars for an engagement ring! Now get out of my house before I call the police."

"Lucy, don't forget, I _am_ the police." Natsu stated while smirking making her roll her eyes again. "You're a _fireman_. There a difference between the two."

"Not really—we work together and I can arrest you, y'know." He snickered making her scowl at him while fighting back the blush. She cleared her throat and looked at the time, grabbing the toast that popped out of the toaster. She grabbed a butter knife and smeared on some jam, handing the piece of toast towards her husband. "Can you just _please_ take this and just leave?"

"I'll leave if you kiss me."

"No!"

"On the cheek?"

"Err... will you leave then?" Lucy asked while her face grew hotter, looking away in embarrassment as Natsu grinned and nodded, taking the toast from her. His hand lingered against her as he leaned in, moving his head to the side to present his cheek, waiting for the kiss from then blonde.

As he waited and watched from the corner of his eyes, he noticed how red she looked. He almost burst out laughing but he kept it in, watching as she leaned in close. When she was centimeters away, he turned his head and locked lips with her in an instant.

He quickly pulled away and laughed at her dumbfounded expression, walking away towards the door before she threw another object at him again.

"Bye Luce! See you later!"

—**X**—

"You're going up north with him? Oh, that is lovely! I hope you do have an _amazing_ weekend." Mirajane, her boss, gushed as she smiled widely, not even thinking twice to agree with the plan. After she witnessed the two kissing and talking couple days ago, that was the only topic worth talking to her, apparently. She was crazy in love with the couple and Lucy knew she didn't even have to ask—the woman would agree anything related to Natsu anyways.

"Mira, it's just to meet his grandma and celebrate her birthday. Anyways, I told it, the relationship isn't real..."

"Yes, keep saying that Lucy but I know what I saw yesterday. Just try and hide a relationship from me—I will find out!" The silver-haired nurse declared making Lucy sigh. "We're not in a relationship!"

"Sure you're not—and I'm not actually Mirajane." She winked making Lucy groan, looking towards Levy who smiled at her. "Lu-Chan, it's not worth fighting about it. I think Natsu might actually really like you."

"Why would he? I'm just some random chick he found in the local coffee shop to go along with his stupid plan... I'm just a tool to him." Lucy huffed as she subconsciously started to play around with her pen, a pout on her face making Mirajane and Levy exchange looks.

Mirajane smiled widely and squealed a bit, grabbing the nurse's shoulders. "Lucy, you're already falling for him!"

"Wait, what? What, what, what? _Me?_ _I_ fell for him? No, no, no—I think you got things wrong. We're just friends trying to help one another out—"

"It doesn't seem like it. If it was just some kind of deal, why does he kiss you when his father isn't there? Why does he visit you just because? Lucy, get your head on straight, he probably really likes you."

"E—Erza?! Where did you come from—did you hear everything?!" Lucy asked as her whole face turned bright red, looking at the scarlet-haired nurse who only smiled as she collected some papers. "Maybe a thing or two."

"See! Even Erza agrees!"

"No, this is wrong... Natsu is the total opposite of what I want in a guy! He's obnoxious and stupid... he's dense and loud... he inconsiderate too! I don't want that."

"But Lucy, remember everyone has flaws."

And suddenly, it dawn to her that maybe Natsu could be the one. Could he be? Or is it just their words going through her head?

Lucy didn't even notice the knock by the window as her mind kept wandering, the nurses in front of her watching her expression as they giggled. Erza was the one to slide open the window and pop her head out, smiling at the fireman who stood there. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, she's just thinking. Another fire I assume?"

"Yeah—they inhaled some carbon monoxide so you need to hurry and do something about that."

"I will but for now, why don't you take Lucy on her lunch break?" She asked as she turned to look at Lucy who went on mumbling about true love and such. She failed to notice that everyone was looking at her too, giggling and staring as if she was some freak on the sidewalk.

But Natsu thought it was adorable. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just take her out, fresh air and such. Also, take her downtown to the bakery; she likes their pastas and salads."

"Are you talking about Corner Bakery?" He asked as Erza gave him Lucy's purse and belongings, the fireman eyeing the nurse who nodded. "It gets really packed so you better hurry and get there before it's too crowded."

"Oh, sure thing." Natsu said as Erza smiled at him and walked away, his eyes now focusing on the blonde head of his wife. He sighed and gave Levy and Mirajane a cute grin before lifting his hand to his mouth and blowing as hard as he can. The wolf-whistle that came from his mouth had Levy and Mirajane jumping, Lucy letting out a short scream to turn and look at the man by the window.

She sighed in relief when she noticed it was only Natsu.

"What was that for? I almost had a heart attack..."

"Well somebody was zoning out for some apparent reason. I had to get her attention somehow," He scoffed making her roll her eyes and cross her arms. "What are you doing here? Another fire?"

"Yeah. But also, I'm taking you out for lunch. I heard from Erza you like the Corner Bakery so hurry up."

"Excuse you. I have work to do." The nurse said making him shrug. "Fine, but I'm taking these as souvenirs." He said as he held the purse and coat up, walking away. Lucy stared at him for a while till she looked down to see her purse and jacket missing.

Lucy quickly threw the pen on the desk as she told Mirajane and Levy goodbye, running after the fireman who laughed out loud.

* * *

Igneel seemed pleased and excited to know Lucy agreed to go meet his mother along with Natsu. He realized that it would become a bonding adventure and he would get to spend more time with his daughter-in-law whom he loves a lot. Even though he knew his son was somebody who would or should have been alone the rest of his life, he was grateful for what he had.

Even though, his son was the most idiotic person he knew.

"You guys never told me we were going... on a boat." Lucy said as best as she could, staring at the boat floating on top of the choppy waters. Lucy stared in pure horror as the she imaged traveling in the thing... what if she fell and drowned? What if sharks come and try to eat her up? What if the boat sank?

Suddenly, the image of her drowning and screaming for help and crying came into her mind and she backed away slowly, bumping into Natsu who brought the bags on over and stared in confusion. "You okay?"

"I—I... I can't go... no, not on a boat... I—I can't..." She said as Natsu grabbed her shoulders, looking at her face. "Luce—Lucy? Its okay, nothing will happen. Don't worry, hey Lucy?"

"I—I can't... t—terrified..."

"Lucy, it's okay. There are life jackets and I have you. I'll protect you, hm?" Natsu said reassuringly as he looked at her, smiling softly. He brought her into a hug and rubbed her back, trying to calm down the woman who worried about drowning. "Those things only happen in movies. My dad's an awesome sailor—we'll get there in no time without drowning or sinking. I promise."

"B—but..."

"C'mon—I'll show you around. Don't worry, okay?" He said once more as he brought her back over to the boat where it moved back and forth as Igneel loaded the bags. Natsu hopped onto the boat and turned around, holding his hand out as he waited for her to come towards him.

He frowned when she only stared, shaking her head. "Lucy, everything's going to be okay. You're only going to jinx yourself if you think that way."

"N—no! Can't we, I don't know, drive? Or get on a plane?" She suggested as she backed away a bit, making Natsu sigh. "Driving will take at least a day and there are no planes unless we have to take some sort of helicopter. So taking a boat is easier so can you hurry and come already?"

"Natsu... I can't swim."

"It's okay—I've got you. Now come on," He said a bit more impatiently making Lucy shake her head again, refusing to board it. Natsu sighed and looked at his father for help who only smiled at him, coming on over towards his daughter-in-law. "Lucy, I assure you we'll make it there all in one piece. Do you trust me?"

"Yes... I do but..." Lucy trailed off again, staring at the boat that floated. She bit her lip in worry as she looked around, arguing with herself just to board the thing. She looked back at Natsu who stared right at her, their eyes locking for a moment to have Natsu nod in confirmation. He turned around and went inside the little headquarters to come back out with a life jacket in his hands.

He grinned and got off the boat again, holding it out towards her. "Will it make you feel better to wear one of these?"

"But... it's ugly."

"It's not for fashion," he practically hissed as he unclipped it and placed it on the woman. He swiftly tightened the life jacket around her and clipped it back, patting her shoulder to smile. "There you go—all bundled up and safe."

"It's tough to move in it." Lucy complained making him shrug. "Deal with it,"

"But Natsu—"

"_Deal with it_. God, you need to learn how to stop being so selfish—ow! What was that for?!" Natsu cried out as he held his head, glaring at his father who recently hit him. Igneel huffed and put the rest of the luggage inside the boat, glaring right back at his son. "You shouldn't talk to Lucy like that. You're her husband and you should understand what she's going through."

"Dad, this is between her and I. We have this thing—we argue and make up so can you _please—_ow!"

"You shouldn't fight with her your wife, period. Now let's go—we're already running late." Igneel said as he boarded the boat. Natsu cursed under his breath as he rubbed his head, looking over at Lucy who giggled slightly. "Your dad's the best."

"Whatever you say." He said as he dipped down and picked up the blonde, making her scream in surprise. She blushed and looked at Natsu and back at Igneel who seemed pleased. "W—what are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Well, knowing you, you'll probably stall and it'll take years for you to board it so I'll carry you onto it."

"N—Natsu! Your father is right there!"

"Who cares?" he said as he hopped onto the boat, making Lucy squeal and clutch onto him tightly. She looked around as Natsu slowly put her down; putting his hands around her to make sure she didn't fall or run off the boat last minute.

"T—thanks Natsu..."

"No problem." He waved it off as he started to untie the boat as Igneel got ready to sail.

Lucy watched in interest as the boys did their best to do this or do that. They looked like professionals during it.

"Natsu and I used to fish a lot," Igneel suddenly said as he came on over next to Lucy who turned to look at him. She watched as Igneel stared at his son who continued to untie the boat and put the ropes away. "I took Natsu fishing almost every day when he was just a kid. But things changed when I got busier with work and things got rough. After that, Natsu and I never had the time anymore. Maybe you should take him fishing one day, Lucy. I'm sure deep down, Natsu still wants to go."

_Fishing... huh?_

"U—uh... could I err, ask you a personal question, father?"

"Shoot." He said as he took the rope from Natsu's hand, putting it in a bucket to look back at Lucy.

The Dragneel's stared at the new Dragneel fidgeted in her spot, looking slightly embarrassed. "Erm, can I ask, what happened to your wife?"

"She died, simple as that." Natsu replied almost too quick and harsh making Lucy look at him in worry. Igneel sighed and shrugged at her, smiling a bit sheepishly. "She passed away when Natsu was just a toddler."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing. Let's go, dad. The smell of sea salt is making me nauseous."

"Alright! Time to head out!" Igneel said cheerfully as the males left Lucy standing and pondering.

Since when was the happy-go-lucky guy the one to have the bad past?"

—**X**—

"U—Uwah! I—it's going too fast... the water's bumpy! AH!"

"Lucy, calm down." Natsu sighed as he held onto the rim of the boat while sitting down beside his wife who screamed at every little thing. He felt irritated hearing her scream at everything and it was giving him a headache. It wasn't even that bad.

"Ah! It's going too fast!"

"Lucy, do you have, I don't know, a fear of the ocean or boats?" he asked making her nod slowly as her hand gripped the rim tightly, her face turning pale. "I—I hate it... everything!"

"Luce—"

"I hate it, I tell you! I hate it!"

Natsu felt his whole body grow numb as he watched as tears rushed down her face and she trembled as if she was freezing. The way she looked made her look so venerable... so small and so weak... what was wrong with her? Where was the woman that went through everything head strong? Who was the woman there crying like it was something bad?

Not liking it one bit, Natsu quickly stood up and went on over towards her, wrapping his arms around her as he whipped the tears away. "Luce, Lucy? Can you hear me? Lucy—it's okay, I'm here." He cooed as she hiccupped and held onto him tightly. She shook her head and tried forgetting the memories that washed through her head, making her cry even harder.

"Lucy, why don't you tell me what happened? It'll maybe help you forget—come on baby, don't cry."

"I—I was just seven."

"Yeah? Come on, regain your breathing and you'll be okay. Shhh, don't cry anymore. Just focus your attention on me—forget about everything else." He said softly as he tilted her head up to lock eyes with her. He stared into them for a while to have her forget about everything else but him, smiling as she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"I... I was just seven and I went to the beach with my family. It was just me and mama and papa at that time and we did everything together. We were a loving family at that time and I was happy... I really was happy. That was until one day we went on this boat to go swimming far off shore. My papa was a fisher and my mama was a swimmer. I guess that's how they met and got married in the first place..." Lucy let out a shaky breath as Natsu listened closely.

"Papa took us out to some beautiful place where the water was blue and clear and a lot of fish swam in it. There were caves and everything was fun until... until mama disappeared. She and I were in the water swimming and having fun like normal and suddenly, when I turn around, she's not there anymore..!"

Tears started to appear once again and Natsu frowned, holding her even tighter.

"P—papa jumped in and tried looking for her but once he went down... he never came back up again. I was only seven at that time... I was screaming and crying, but no matter what I did... t—they never came back."

"Lucy... oh Luce, I'm sorry... I never knew... if I knew, we wouldn't have gone on a boat. I'm sorry, Luce. I really am..." Natsu whispered as he held her tight and kissed her forehead, trying to calm down the woman who broke down too many times that day.

Igneel, from the position he originally was on, heard everything and frowned deeply, watching his son and daughter-in-law try to sort everything out.

"Luce, I promise that will never happen, okay? I'll protect you and I'll always be with you, okay?"

"O—okay."

"Well will you look at that—we're here!" Igneel shouted from above to get the gloomy atmosphere away from his boat. He grinned as the large house by the shore stood there in all its glory, making Natsu sigh in relief while Lucy gasp in surprise.

The house was larger than what she expected from it would be and it looked like a mansion where it stood.

"Just who _are_ you people?"

"Just an ordinary family with ordinary people."

* * *

**a/n: **eh, I don't know where this all came from. I really didn't know where Lucy's drowning family came from either—I just decided to make her like that to give it a trill. WOO.  
Anyways, I'm snowed in, in March and I'm super pissed off because LACROSSE BABY. I WAS SUPPOSED TO START TODAY. ASDFJKL;' FUCK THE WEATHER.


End file.
